


Solo Saturdays

by jjajjangmyeow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Seo Youngho | Johnny Being an Idiot, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjajjangmyeow/pseuds/jjajjangmyeow
Summary: The first comment he had at their first encounter was 'Wow, you have fast reflexes'. Not a 'sorry', not even a 'thank you'. It was something about his reflexes; and he obviously wasn't even trying to flirt back then!Much to his surprise, Jungwoo even knew who he was.Jaehyun shook his head, trying to brush the blush off his cheeks.





	Solo Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> \---so i saw that hot pot dating restaurant video and i was like---
> 
> \---why do i see johnny going here---
> 
> \---or maybe asking one of the members to go here to set them up on a date---
> 
> \---jaeuwu is da key ma fren---
> 
> \---hope u enjoy dis mess---

Jungwoo raised an eyebrow at the guy across him. Johnny has been browsing through his phone for almost an hour now, ignoring the fact they have an exam coming up in a few minutes. 

"Aren't you gonna review?" Jungwoo's question fell on deaf ears. "Ya, Johnny."

Johnny lifted an eyebrow to show he was paying attention, but his eyes were still glued to his phone. 

"I'm gonna fail anyway," he answered, earning a kick from Jungwoo under the table. "What? It's true."

Jungwoo sighed and shook his head as he returned back to his reviewer. The next hour was filled with Johnny murmuring curses under his breath about how he should have read something at least, and Jungwoo rolling his eyes at his hopeless friend. They both stepped out of the exam room just a few minutes before the period ended, talking about what they should have for lunch. The two boys were busy talking when they heard a shout from behind them. 

"Ya! Move out!" 

They turned to see a loose food trolley coming down their way. Before Jungwoo could even react, he felt Johnny pushing him out of the way---his legs tripping in the process. In a split second, he mentally prepared himself to fall down flat on his butt. In a split second, he didn't. 

An arm caught him by the waist, saving him from utmost pain and embarrassment. He looked up to see a familiar face looking down on him, guiding him up to his feet. 

"You okay?" 

Jungwoo nodded his head, trying to place the face in his memory. He traced where the boy's other hand was and realized that he caught the trolley too. 

"Wow," his eyes widened in amusement. "You have fast reflexes."

The boy chuckled, pushing the trolley over to the staff who was apologizing profusely. 

Jaehyun. 

Jungwoo's brain clicked. He's the famous singer guy in their batch.

"Thanks, Jaehyun-ssi," he said, bowing in gratitude for saving his ass, literally. 

Jaehyun's eyes clearly expressed shock. 

"You know me?" he asked, earning a soft laugh from Jungwoo. 

"Dude, you have thousands of subscribers on your channel, who doesn't?" Jungwoo laughed. Jaehyun blushed a bit as he scratched his head. Sensing an aura behind him, Jungwoo thanked Jaehyun once more before running off to where Johnny was. And he was right. Johnny was already wearing a teasing smile by the time he got there. 

"You sure you don't wanna star in some k-drama?" he joked, earning an eye roll from the other one. Johnny let the thing go, but Jungwoo had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time he will be hearing about this. 

\---

"Where you going?" 

Jungwoo read the text from Jaehyun and replied quickly. After the food trolley incident, Jaehyun started hanging out with him and Johnny. It started with a few meals, until eventually, the duo became a trio. Much to Jungwoo's annoyance and Jaehyun's amusement, Johnny kept teasing the two of them---even calling Jaehyun his best friend-in-law.

"Hot pot place Johnny kept talking about."

Jungwoo turned his phone off and turned his attention to the food in front of him. Today was his Solo Saturday---the one day of the week where he stays away from everyone else and goes on a date by himself. It was also the one day which, according to his good friend Johnny, was wasting his boyfriend potential. 

Jungwoo calls it self-love, Johnny calls it self-sabotage. 

That was exactly why Jungwoo was surprised that this friend of his actually recommended a place for his Solo Saturday. It was this hot pot restaurant that has small cubicles for those who wanted to eat alone in peace. But since Johnny was the one who recommended it, Jungwoo couldn't shake off the feeling that something was amiss. 

He dug into his food and immediately, a look of satisfaction came over his face. It was really good! 

Okay, Johnny, I'm sorry I doubted your suggestion. Jungwoo thought to himself. 

He was eating silently in peace, looking around at the stickers on the wall in front of him when he noticed a small button at the right corner of the cubicle. Naturally, the curious cells in his brain took over and he found himself pressing the button before he could even guess what it was for. 

Worst case, he thought, was that it was to call for the staff. He never thought there was an even worse case than that. 

Without warning, the wall in front of him slid down into the space below it, revealing another person on the other side of the wall. 

Jungwoo's mouth hung in surprise as he realized it was Jaehyun.

"I'll have what he's having," Jaehyun said to the attendant. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Jungwoo asked in confusion, even more than his confusion regarding the disappearing wall and how to put it back up. 

"Having lunch," Jaehyun answered nonchalantly. He reached over to the button on his side and smiled at Jungwoo. "Enjoy your solo saturday, b-bye!"

The wall came back up.

"Ya! Jaehyun-ah!" Jungwoo frantically pressed on the button on his side, collapsing the wall once more. 

Jaehyun had his head rested on one hand, an amused look playing on his face. 

"You didn't know this was a dating restaurant, did you?" he asked with a teasing, amused, smile on his lips. 

Jungwoo shook his head.

"And you didn't bother to research about it?" Jaehyun pressed, the other one shook his head once more. 

"Johnny got me at 'their ramen is reaaaaaally good!'" Jungwoo tried to defend himself, throwing Jaehyun into a hearty laugh. 

Jungwoo pouted and went back to eating his food. He couldn't help but feel conscious of Jaehyun's gaze on him. He looked up to see the other one still staring at him. 

"Can you look away?" Jungwoo asked, with an eyebrow raised. Jaehyun, with his chin still rested on his hand, shook his head like a little kid. 

Jungwoo shook his head and reached over the button to close the wall again. In a second, the wall collapsed once more, revealing Jaehyun in the same position as he was; the only difference was his gaze was softer. Jungwoo narrowed his eyes at him and pressed the button once again; Jaehyun collapsed it even faster this time. 

Jaehyun's food arrived and Jungwoo used the opportunity to close the wall once more---his efforts coming to naught once again. 

"Let me eat in peace," he sighed in frustration, pressing the button once more but Jaehyun reached over and held his hand before he could press it. "It's Solo Saturday!"

"Everyone knows about your Solo Saturdays," Jaehyun rolled his eyes. "All the girls in our batch are complaining about it. They said they can't even ask you out on weekends because you go out alone."

Jungwoo had to laugh at that. 

"I'll take that as a compliment," he responded. "I don't wanna go on dates anyway."

Jaehyun gripped his hand a bit tighter. 

"Not even with me?" 

Jungwoo choked on his laughter. 

"W-what?" 

Jungwoo was about to tell him to stop joking but he realized that the mischievous look on Jaehyun's eyes was long gone. His eyes were filled with nothing but seriousness. 

"I respect your Solo Saturdays, I really do," Jaehyun spoke softly, still not letting Jungwoo's hand go. "But I'm running out of options. You study like crazy after school hours, spend the whole day by yourself on Saturdays, and stay with your family on Sundays."

Jaehyun paused for a bit, catching his breath. Jungwoo just stared at him, not saying a word. 

"I think I started to like you ever since that incident with the trolley," Jaehyun chuckled in embarrassment. "Then, after spending time with you, I just…"

Jungwoo raised an eyebrow as he trailed off. 

"You just what?" he pressed on. 

Jaehyun sighed, getting lost in the eyes that were searching in his. 

"I just kept falling for you even more," he finished.

Jungwoo just stared at him, not a word escaped from his lips. 

"After knowing that you would eat here," Jaehyun continued. "Knowing that you might end up getting into a random date with someone, I panicked. I---" 

His nervous babbling was cut off by a piece of meat that was shoved into his mouth. 

"Eat up," Jungwoo said. "Your food's getting cold." 

He didn't press the button to put the wall back up again but he wore a blank expression on his face, making Jaehyun anxious about what he was thinking. Most of the times they were together, Jungwoo was very easy to read. But now, it seemed like Jungwoo pressed a button to put up an imaginary wall, impenetrable by anyone. 

They ate their meal in silence; Jungwoo turned to the book he brought along to read, while he waited for Jaehyun to finish his meal. They only uttered a few words when the time came to go home. Jaehyun followed behind Jungwoo, keeping quite a distance. He still couldn't read what was on the other's mind and the anxiety was gnawing at him. His troubled thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice that called his name. 

"Jaehyun-ah?" Jungwoo was looking at him, with an eyebrow raised. 

"W-what?" Jaehyun nervously answered. Jungwoo no longer wore the blank expression on his face. His usual cute demeanor was back. 

"I was asking if you wanted ice cream," Jungwoo repeated himself. 

"Ah yeah, I guess I can still eat," Jaehyun agreed. 

Jungwoo smiled brightly and skipped inside the convenience store. Jaehyun stared at him with both amusement and wonder. This boy never really fails to surprise him. 

The first comment he had at their first encounter was 'Wow, you have fast reflexes'. Not a 'sorry', not even a 'thank you'. It was something about his reflexes; and he obviously wasn't even trying to flirt back then! Jungwoo even knew who he was. 

Jaehyun shook his head, trying to brush the blush off his cheeks.

"Here you go," Jungwoo's voice took him out of his trance once more. He took the ice cream Jungwoo was handing him and followed him to the bus stop. 

"You got scared, didn't you?" 

Jaehyun turned at the sudden question. 

"You got scared when I didn't say anything," Jungwoo added. He looked at Jaehyun and waited for his response---a nod came shortly after. 

"That was how I felt when you suddenly confessed to me," he continued. "I got scared because it was the first time anyone ever confessed to me directly."

He chuckled softly as if it was something interesting. 

"They all used love letters and online messaging to do that," he continued. "It was the first time anyone ever confessed directly to my face, let alone during my Solo Saturday." 

Jaehyun stifled a laugh and the other glared at him.

"Fine! I'll stop calling it that!" Jungwoo pouted in annoyance. He chuckled immediately after rolling his eyes at Jaehyun, mentally admitting that the name did sound ridiculous. 

"Anyway," he continued. "As I was saying before you interrupted me, it was my first face to face confession, so naturally I was scared. Did I hate it? Hmm, no. Did I find it annoying? No."

Jaehyun stared at him nervously. 

"Did I like it?" Jungwoo continued. "Hmm, yes."

He turned to the nervous boy beside him and looked into his eyes, smiling softly.

"Do I like you?" Jungwoo narrowed his eyes as if to think of an answer. "Hmm, I like your face. I like your voice too."

Jaehyun sighed in obvious annoyance. 

"Ah!" Jungwoo exclaimed. "You always buy me food so I like your wallet too!"

Jungwoo could see the anxiousness and annoyance on the other's face, making him crack up. 

"Aish, Jungwoo-yah!" Jaehyun grumbled. "What's your answer? Stop making me---"

Jungwoo moved closer, stopping a few inches away from Jaehyun's face. 

"Do I like you?" he spoke in a soft manner, his eyes were boring into Jaehyun's. 

"I think I do."

He smiled gently at Jaehyun, moving backwards a bit but before he could even sit back up, Jaehyun's hand slid behind his neck, pulling him closer again---this time, leaving no space between them. 

Their lips gently touched. 

Jungwoo could hear his heart beat faster and faster, along with the gentle rhythm of Jaehyun's lips. It wasn't long until he found himself returning the kiss.

Jaehyun broke the kiss first, leaning his forehead against Jungwoo's. 

"You're mine now, right?" he softly whispered, earning a smile from the other.

Jaehyun moved his head, gently placing his hands on both Jungwoo's cheeks. 

"Mmm," he protested, trying to be cute. "Answer."

Jungwoo giggled at his actions, eyes smiling like the sun. 

"Mhmm," he finally answered. "I'm yours."  
\---

"So, how'd your date go?" Johnny wiggled his eyebrows at Jungwoo as he came into their classroom. 

The girls started whispering among themselves at the sound of Johnny's question. Jungwoo glared at him but the latter just stuck his tongue out. 

"No, seriously, how was it?" Johnny asked, throwing an arm around Jungwoo. 

"T'was fine," Jungwoo answered, blushing a bit. He tried to bury his face into his palms, making Johnny a bit more suspicious. 

"Oh my god," the latter gasped. "Oh my god, you guys--- DID YOU KISS?!"

Jungwoo immediately flushed red and he reached over to grab Johnny's shirt, delivering quite a few harsh slaps onto his arm. 

"Jaehyun-ah, help me!" Johnny screamed as he ran to the door, hiding behind his 'best friend-in-law'. 

Jaehyun tried to cover Johnny but Jungwoo still got to him, delivering a few more slaps to his arm, and back. 

"Woo-ie, that's enough!" 

Jaehyun grabbed both his arms and enveloped them around him, trapping Jungwoo in tight back hug. 

"Woo-ie?!" Johnny screamed as he watched the couple walked out of the classroom---well it was more of Jaehyun dragging Jungwoo away. "Are you guys a couple now?!"

Jungwoo was about to protest but Jaehyun nodded profusely. 

"Sorry girls! This one is mine!" he shouted at the group of girls watching them in shock before dragging Jungwoo out of the classroom completely. 

Johnny grinned as he watched the two walk out. He fixed his shirt and walked over to the girls who seemed to be in shock. 

"That's right, ladies," he spoke in an announcer-like voice. "Your crush is now taken by another one of your crushes. Better luck next life."

**Author's Note:**

> \---thank u for reading thru dis messsssss---
> 
> \---please leave a kudos if you liked it!----
> 
> \---comments are great tooooo---


End file.
